Project Rosethorn
Project Rosethorn is a group of four twice-born children, most of whom are partially or entirely mute. Their internal leader is Cullen. Lily is their commander, and also responsible for their condition and powers. Background Just out of town, near the docks, in an area the guards are well-bribed not to visit, exists a place simply called the Bazaar, where a motivated buyer can buy exactly what they seek. One of the worst things —but not, in fact, THE worst—of the things for sale there, is children. The children Project Rosethorn used to be are no more. They are Lily's weapons, now. Members There are four members of Project Rosethorn Cullen the leader of the group, and only fully verbal member is Cullen. He is an undead Rogue Assassin. Cullen is single-bonded to Whispers. This allows for Cullen to function as a Message relay. He is a sentient undead harvested from the corpse-farms of the Arcatian Empire; if reduced to zero hit points but not completely destroyed, he becomes inert, and will heal at a rate of one hit point per 24 hours of undamaged torpor. *Cullen's chest cavity contains memory backups of his entire team, including himself. If need be, they can be reinstantiated in new bodies with only several hours of work. Exa She double bonded to Wishing Well. Wishing Well allows Exa to store his own HP and discharge it later. During the Battle of Conquest Exa fell to Conquest's special murder attack. She was reinstatiated later by Lily, and is now technically an undead, like Cullen. Milla Ranger. The Collector. Milla is a dual-weapons specialist and fights with two swords. The Collector allows her to catch and deploy animals like a Pokémon trainer.* *(As the animals aren't summoned fey creatures, and are indeed actual real animals, they're not immune to the effects of the Tyrant's auras.) Milla is very protective of her collected animals. The collection was archived partially at one point and contains thousands of species of animals of all types sizes, one very distressed shopkeeper, and at least 30 synthesist monstrosities. Gerrard Fighter: (Battlemaster). Bonded to Old Stone. Gerrard is partially verbal, and can express himself in very basic words and phrases. Wolfpack Feat Each member of Project Rosethorn has the Wolfpack feat. Distract Foe: You begin this maneuver when you and at least one ally flank a foe. On the first round, you and your allies gain normal flanking bonuses (+2 on attack rolls). Starting in the second round that you and at least one ally flank a foe, you can make a ferocious attack that forces the foe to concentrate on you and largely ignore your allies. You make a melee attack as a full-round action. If you hit, you make a special Bluff check as a free action; the damage your attack dealt applies as a bonus on your check. The foe you attack opposes your attack with a special Sense Motive check, adding her base attack bonus to the check. If you win the opposed check, your foe turns her attention to you, and each of your allies who are in position to give you a flanking bonus can make an attack of opportunity against that foe. Drive Back: To use this maneuver, you and at least one ally must threaten the same foe, and at least one of those allies must use the aid another action to assist your attack roll. You make a melee attack as a full-round action. If you hit, you make a free bull rush attempt without moving into the defender's space or provoking attacks of opportunity. Resolve the bull rush normally, except that you add the damage your attack dealt as a bonus on the Strength check you make to resolve the bull rush. You can't push an opponent back more than 5 feet with this maneuver. Gang Dodge: This maneuver allows you to use the aid another action to assist all allies who threaten the same foe you target with the action. You use a standard action as normal to aid an ally's defense (see the Aid Another special attack, page 154 of the Player's Handbook). If you succeed, all your allies who threaten your foe gain a +2 bonus to AC against that foe's attacks until the beginning of your next turn, provided that you continue to threaten that foe for that time.